The Truth Hidden in Time
by Death Note Owner13
Summary: "Ron?" George reached out and gently placed his baby brother on his back. Ginny screamed, his right arm and left leg were gone. There was nothing but stubs. A gaping hole was spewing blood from his stomach. The liquid surrounded him in a pool.


Death Note Owner13: Don't own HP or FMA

* * *

His breathing came in short gasps as tears streamed down his pale face. Blood splattered and started to pool on the ground. He clenched his teeth and tried to breath steadily through his nose. The pain made him curl up into small ball, wishing for the pain to subside. His eyes were scrunched shut tightly, but a loud bang and the floor rumbling made him open them. It stood just in front of him, doors creaking open slowly. Millions of eyes stared at him from inside. It was the gate, the one he had heard so much about. Could he still do it? Could he pull him back? Was his brother really just on the other side? Could he bring him back to life?

He looked up from his position on the floor, which he realized wasn't the floor of the Chamber of Secrets, where he'd gone to do this without interruptions. The entire Chamber of Secrets was gone, and he curled up in a white nothingness. He couldn't tell where the floor ended and the wall started. It was hard to even tell if the ceiling was just twenty feet high or twenty miles.

He glanced back at the gate, all the eyes inside stared back at him. Some in fear, others confused or saddened. Suddenly all the eyes started to close and disappear, only one in the very middle stayed open. A large grin with bright white teeth split open below that single pair of eyes. That was him, the one who stopped him. The one who was causing this pain, the one holding back his brother's soul in the afterlife. The eyes stared at him, and a quiet giggle echoed from inside The Gate.

A voice whispered dryly in his head,

_Ronald Weasley. I never though this day would come. Who knew **you** would be the one to try this. You know you can't bring him back. Your brother, Fred is dead._

Ron growled but winced as he caused more blood to flow from his right arm. Or, where his right arm used to be. Raw flesh was exposed and a jagged bone stuck out of the stub in his shoulder. His left leg, just above the knee, was also missing.

"No, NO! You're wrong! I CAN and I WILL bring him back to life! This is the only way!" Ron screamed, "Alchemy is the only way!"

He shook his head violently back and forth, his fire red hair flowing around his tear streamed and blood splattered face.

_Well ok then, if you say so. _

Suddenly, information started crowding inside his head.

_'The Pain, there's so much pain. Please make it stop, m-my head. I-it's going to explode! Just make it all stop! PLEASE'_

"STOP IT!"

Then it all stopped, Ron gasped for breath. The eyes stared at him, a grin split the darkness from inside the gate. It started giggling again. Black tentacle like arms reached out for him. He tried to turn and run but the arms caught him around his middle.

_Your right arm was for the knowledge I gave you. Your left leg was for trying to bring back you brother. And I'll be taking THIS-_

Ron's insides flared with the pain and his stomach split open. A tentacle-arm had a large piece of flesh, just smaller the his fist.

_For saying I was wrong. I'm Never wrong._

It took Ron a few seconds for the pain to hit him and for him to realize what that was. It was a part of his stomach. He looked down at the gaping hole in his gut and at the hole in his stomach. 17 year old Ronald Weasley let loose a ear splitting scream before falling into the darkness.

* * *

(Traveling back 6 years into the past)

Molly Weasley stood inside her kitchen, waving her wand madly as she got breakfast ready for her family.

"Good morning dear."

Molly looked over at the stairs to see her husband coming down.

"Good morning Arthur." Molly said cheerfully, a bright smile lit up her face.

Arthur gave her a quick peak on the cheek before sitting down at the table. 14 year old twins Fred and George flew down the stairs, pushing each other in a race to get their first.

"Walk, you two." Arthur called over to them, not even looking up from the _Daily Prophet_.

"Sure thing Dad." both yelled simultaneously.

Molly set the food on the table and Fred and George reached forward. Molly swatted their hands away.

"Wait until Ginny and Ron get down here." Fred and George sighed.

"I'm here, I'm here."

They all looked over to the stairs to see Ginny walking calmly down them.

"Good morning Ginny."

"Good morning dad."

Ginny walked over to Molly and gave her a hug and then went to hug Arthur. She sat down and they all waited. A minuet went by and Ron still had not come down.

"Um, mom" Fred said quietly, his voice shaking.

Molly looked over at her son. He was pointing to something on the wall. Everyone's eyes followed to where Fred was pointing. They landed on the clock that told what the family was doing. Ron's hand was on _Mortal Danger. _

Molly turned pale. They all stood quickly and raced up the stairs to Ron's room. Suddenly a bone chilling scream echoed through the house.

"RON!" Molly screamed as she flung open his bedroom door.

Laying on the floor was Ron. He was curled up around himself, his back to the door. Ron whimpered and his shoulder's shook with silent sobs. Blood was starting to leak around him, coming from his front side. Arthur ran forward, the twin's on his heels. Ginny and Molly raced after them. The knelled next to Ron's shivering form.

"Ron?"

George reached out and gently placed his baby brother on his back. Ginny screamed, his right arm and left leg were gone. There was nothing but stubs. A gaping hole was spewing blood from his stomach. The liquid surrounded him in a pool. Arthur was the first to snap out of shock.

"Ginny, get some towels! Molly, call for the medics! Fred, George, we need to stop the bleeding!"

Ginny ran into the hall and was back within seconds, arm full of towels. Fred, George, and Arthur each grabbed a towel and placed it over the stubs of his arm and leg and the hole in his stomach. Molly stared, tears falling out of her wide eyes. Her body shook with slight tremors.

"Molly, call the medics!"

Molly's eyes didn't even leave from her son's limp form. She gave no acknowledgment to hearing her husband.

"Molly? God damn-it! Ginny go floo the medics!"

Ginny got up from where she was kneeling in Ron's blood and grabbed some floo powder from next to the fire-place. She stepped into the fire and threw the green powder down, screaming

"St. Mungo's Hospital!" She disappeared.

Now even two minuets later, twenty or more wizard medics surrounded Ron. They were waving their wands madly, and yelling

"Get me the oxygen" or "This is too jagged, we're going to have to make this a cleaner cut!"

Soon Ron was on a gurney that was floating by magic, and off to the hospital. Unknown to everyone there, the 12 year old Ronald Weasley was no more. For that Ronald Weasley was the 17 year old version who accidental traveled into the past while trying to bring his brother, Fred, back to life using human transmutation. He now was the 12 year old Ronald Weasley.

What The Gate looks like: .com/images?q=.com/albums/h150/oath-keeper66/Full%20Metal%20Alchemist/200px-Gate_of_&t=1

What the eyes inside The Gate look like: .com/images?q=.com/albums/v240/RizaHawkeye/more%&t=1


End file.
